It's Hard To Define
by Allstarzs
Summary: One coffee led to two, then three, until every Tuesday was their standing coffee date. Although they still weren't calling them dates.


Desclaimer: Seriously. If I owned Glee Tina would be the main character and Smythofsky would have been canon by now. Seeing as neither of these things have happened I am not RIB.

AN: Ok. So I haven't fallen so hard for a ship in a really long time. Not since Sonny/Pete from In The Heights. But Seb/Dave have kinda stole my heart. This fic was supposed to be a little drabble but it kinda grew. Hope you enjoy.

It started with text messages. Dave would get a text every day from Sebastian around the same time after the boy had visited him whilst he was still in hospital. They were usually acerbic one liners or jokes heavy in innuendo. Dave appreciated these texts more than he'll ever admit, because at that time Sebastian was the only person treating him like normal and not like a single word would shatter him into a million pieces.

After the texts came phone calls. Long, rambling conversations about nothing at all. After the 5th phone call Sebastian realised that he was developing feelings for the other boy, and what shocked him was that this didn't scare him nearly as much as he thought it would.

They had been phoning each other for a few weeks when Dave suggested they meet up for coffee. Sebastian had readily agreed. He had wanted to spend more time with Dave in person but didn't know how to go about asking. He had never really felt like this before, normally he was all about the hook up.

When they met up at the Lima Bean for the first time it was a little awkward at first. Both of them were trying to convince themselves that no matter how much they wished otherwise this was not a date. After a few moments of tense silence, Sebastian cracked a joke and everything went back to normal between them.

One coffee led to two, then three, until every Tuesday was their standing coffee date. Although they still weren't calling them dates. Sebastian wanted to ask Dave about their relationship, but he could never really find the right words. The question usually got lodged in his throat and he'd have to down half his coffee to feel calm again. Sometimes he wished he didn't have these feelings for Dave, that he could be content with just being friends. But then Dave would smile. That smile he smiled when Sebastian cracked a particularly funny joke. The smile that lit up his entire face and made his eyes sparkle. That smile that lit a fire in Sebastian's stomache and made his cheeks flush whenever it was directed at him. He realised very quickly after he first saw that smile that he would do anything to see it again.

Sebastian also realised just how much he had changed since he started spending time with Dave. He'd stopped spending every other night at Scandals. He no longer hooked up with random strangers. He'd become a better person. Sure, he was still just as crass as he used to be, but there was never any malice behind his words anymore. Dave had noticed this change and he liked what he saw. Well, to be perfectly honest he had always kinda liked Sebastian as more than a friend. Hell, you'd have to be blind not to see how beautiful the boy was, and he was exactly Dave's type.

As he started to get to know the boy behind the acid tongue, he liked what he saw more and more. He wanted Sebastian. He wanted to curl up with him on his sofa while they watched cheesy musicals. He wanted to introduce him to his Dad as his boyfriend. He wanted to walk down the street holding hands. He wanted to kiss him until neither of them could breathe anymore. He was just unsure if Sebastian wanted the same thing.

It took the flirting of a stranger for Dave to finally get the courage he needed. They had gone to Scandals to blow off some steam. They had been sat at the bar, joking and laughing as usual, when a guy came up and tapped Sebastian on the shoulder. Dave had just gone off to the bathroom, and it was obvious that the guy had been waiting for Dave to leave before approaching. As the guy flirted shamelessly, Sebastian smiled politely and wished Dave would hurry and return.

As Dave exited the bathroom, his eyes were immediately drawn to the bar. Some dude was flirting with _his_ Sebastian. He felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him as he walked over to the bar. He kept walking until he was standing right behind Sebastian. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. Sebastian froze for a second before he realised it was Dave and relaxed back into him, leaning his head against his shoulder. Dave gave the other guy a look that clearly said back the hell off and luckily the guy took the hint, apologising to both of them before walking off toward the dance floor.

Sebastian had expected Dave to let him go as soon as the other guy had walked off, but he seemed reluctant to let him go. Not that Sebastian minded. If he had his way he'd spend the rest of his days in Dave's arms. He had bit the bullet in that moment, finally asking Dave what the hell their relationship was. He could feel Dave smile against his shoulder.

"I think it's about time I started calling you my boyfriend."


End file.
